Open Your Eyes
by Ravenus
Summary: Natasha is till blind but Banner and Stark might have a solution. Clint/Natasha. Romance/Friendhip. Rated T. COMPLETE. Sequel to "Through Your Eyes"


**Sequel to "**Through your Eyes"

**Summary: **Natasha is till blind but Banner and Stark might have a solution. Clint/Natasha. Romance/Friendhip. (I just love them!)

**Rating: **T (just to be sure)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot.

**Open Your Eyes**

Clint was normally a very calm man. He had no nervous ticks, he seldom yelled at anybody if it wasn't really necessary and he was very patient. But today he was edgy and when Natasha approached him from behind he nearly jumped out of his skin. "What do you think you're doing, sneaking up behind me?" He asked. She inclined her head when she heard the shock in his voice and made one step away from him. Instantly he regretted his reaction and reached out for her to pull her into her arms. "Sorry, Tasha, I didn't mean to startle you." He said next and placed a kiss between her eyes that searched his face restlessly, yet didn't see anything.

But even if she was blind she could sense his moods and today he radiated it like heat. He was jumpy, nervous and she wasn't sure what she should make of this. He knew, he had tried to make it better but his later appointment with Banner and Stark didn't come fast enough. Perhaps he should just leave her room and wait in his own but she had insisted that he stayed with her today. His heart ached on days like this. Most of the time she had gotten used to not being able to see a thing but today was one of those days when she felt small, helpless and needed him near her. The archer was glad that she wanted him by her side but today he only confused her, because he was so edgy.

"Clint, you're so strange today. Is something wrong? Please… tell me." Her voice sounded tired and depressed, her situation sometimes just lay on her shoulders like a heavy burden.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream and I not slept after I woke up in the middle of the night and… yeah, I guess this just gets on my nerves." Clint lied and grabbed a handful of her cherry colored hair, his fingers idly playing with the soft strands. He loved her so much it hurt sometimes and he had waited far too long to tell her. Now he tried to enjoy every second in her presence and caressed her hair or face whenever he found the opportunity.

"Was it about Loki again?" Natasha wouldn't let the topic slip because she knew that he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating, remembering in his dreams the terrible influence of Loki's magic. It had been like there was another person in his mind, an obedient, dangerous person and his own self was sitting in a corner, watching his body make moves he never had allowed it to make. He had been so utterly helpless, he was like a witness with his hands bound. He shuddered when he thought about it again, but he nodded, then said "Yes."

"He will not come back, Thor makes sure of it." Natasha promised and let her arms glide up and down Clint's naked arms. He was wearing his uniform which – in his case – was sleeveless so that he could handle his bow without distraction. Her touches got more intense, she gently raked her nails over his skin and he looked down at the woman in his arms which she take as an opportunity to capture his lips. "I will make the fear go away." She whispered before kissing him. Natasha always promised this when he woke up at night, covered in sweat before she pulled him into his arms and played with his short hair. Now her fingers were more urgent, she needed him and he couldn't resist her.

With careful steps he lead her towards the bed where he gently lowered the beautiful woman onto the cushions. She smiled up at him, her eyes closed, enjoying his gentle touches. From one second to the other his mood had changed and he felt better now. Natasha was always able to make him feel better. She always had. He knelt above her, slowly lowering the zipper of her uniform, admiring his view. Yes, this was a nice thing to pass the time while waiting.

* * *

They were together for two months now and Clint never got tired of watching her in her sleep. She lay next to him, her body naked under the covers, her head resting on his chest. She had been listening to his heartbeat that had gently lulled her to sleep. The man gazed at the clock on the bedside table. It was about time he got up to meet Banner and Stark for their little meeting but now that waiting was over he would prefer to stay in bed with Natasha. But this was for her and so he carefully disentangled himself from her arms, cautious to not wake her up. She murmured something, felt around for him but did not wake up and so he pulled his clothes back on and left her room, walking towards the lab that Tony Stark and Bruce Banner shared. He wondered how they got along so well – at least it seemed like they got along well – because Tony could really get on his colleagues nerves. And it was especially dangerous to make Banner angry.

Clint knocked before he entered only to find Tony sitting in a chair, idling in front of a PC screen, talking to Pepper. Clint had met the woman once and she was a real patient girl, which was perhaps the reason she could stand to be with Stark the rest of her life. He had learned that she had been Tony's assistant in the past. She must have nerves made of steel.

"Hey Tony." Barton greeted the man and he wheeled around, a grin frozen on his face. He made a gesture for Clint to wait a few seconds, then turned back to the screen. The archer walked into the lab, took a chair and waited. While he sat there, watching Stark from behind Banner came from another door and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Barton, good to see you." He greeted Clint and leaned against a table. "Tony and I have some wonderful ideas concerning the surgery. I found a way to reproduce her optic nerve and Tony will assist me." Clint looked over to Stark who was about to finish his call. When his screen went dark he put his headset away and came over to Bruce and Clint.

"A small surgery, nothing out of the ordinary. Natasha will barely notice that she missed anything." Tony said. Clint was relieved that both men had such good news for him and he was excited to tell Tasha about this. Banner held up his hand.

"Tony, don't give him a false impression I will need several hours to fix the damage that has been done to her eyes. And we are talking about two of them, right? Clint, please tell Natasha about all of this and we will talk to her about the surgery. All we can say is that we will try and there is a good possibility that she will see again when we finish this." Clint nodded.

"How are the chances?" He wanted to know. Before Stark could say a word, Banner cut him off which earned him a pout from Tony.

"Chances are at 90 percent, maybe higher. It is worth a damn good try, don't you think?"

Yes, 90 percent sounded really great, Clint thought and he hoped that Natasha would be equally happy to hear those news. He walked back to her room, softly knocking, but when he entered she was still in bed, her head turned to the side, her flame read hair sprawled across the pillow. Clint felt his heart beat faster when he looked at her and couldn't resist to sit down on the bed next to her and gently play with her hair. She woke up to his gentle caresses and opened her eyes, the unseeing blue depths searching for him.

"Clint?" She asked, but he knew that she wasn't afraid that he could be somebody else, otherwise he would lie on the floor, her body on top of him and his neck in a deadly grip. He smiled to himself, this wasn't such a bad thing but now they had something of great importance to talk about. She moved to the side so that he could lie down next to her which he did. His arms went around her and he pressed the woman he loved close to him. "Where have you been?" Tasha wanted to know.

"Would you like to see again?" He asked, ignoring her question. Agent Romanoff looked at him in the strangest way.

"I would give everything to see your handsome face again." She whispered kind of sad and reached out with her hand to touch his cheek, gently tracing the outline of his lips and chin. "I so miss to look into your eyes and I yearn to see your body when we…" Her voice trailed off but she didn't turn red. Clint smiled and she could feel this change in his face under her fingertips and smiled as well.

"Stark and Banner have found a way. There is a great chance that you will see again after a surgery. They will fill you in on the details if you want to hear more about this." Clint said. He was prepared for a lot when it came to Natasha but when he saw the tears in her eyes he gasped. "Everything okay?" He asked. Tasha sat up in his arms, her covers falling into her lap.

"I need to talk to Banner and Stark."

* * *

The surgery went well and Natasha recovered fast. She had to wear a huge bandage around her head for a few weeks but Banner and Stark were sure that they had made it. The woman got more and more nervous with every day, she wanted to know if she was able to see again and when the day came, she got up so early that Clint thought it was still in the middle of the night. They went to the infirmary and Tasha sat on one of the stretchers while Banner removed the bandage layer by layer.

Clint stood in front of Natasha and grabbed her hands when she sat there, her eyes closed and trembling like a leaf. "Open your eyes." Clint whispered and she did as he told her, her lids fluttering open, long lashes giving way to her beautiful blue eyes. She smiled and looked into the archer's eyes directly.

"I can see you." She said with the brightest smile he had ever seen on her face. "Gods, how I missed to see your face." She threw her arms around Clint, utterly relieved that everything was alright. When she looked up again her eyes roamed over his face, along his neck, over his shoulders and chest only to go back up again, she took in every inch of his she could see and later she would do the same. Without his uniform on. By now she knew exactly how his body felt under her fingers, against her but she had never seen him fully naked and smiled wickedly when she thought about it, whispering something into his ear that made him turn red. Banner and Stark coughed slightly and went out the door.

When the pair was left alone, Natasha let her head rest against Clint's forehead.

"I love you, Clint Barton."

* * *

FIN

* * *

Okay, this was shorter, but "Through your eyes" felt unfinished because I left her blind sighted Hope you like it anyway :)  
Please review.


End file.
